


今朝有酒今朝醉

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉总算品尝完十五杯红酒，他将身子缩回沙发里，以动作表示他真的不愿意再喝了。Reborn确实没为难他，开始帮他解决剩下的红酒，只是泽田纲吉在想，Reborn不还在说要测出他的底线在哪吗？他还没醉，Reborn已经先收手了，这是正常的吗？不过泽田纲吉也没想深究，反正现在能换泽田纲吉当个旁观者，观看Reborn以标准的姿势喝红酒。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

新上任的第十代彭格列首领第一次被邀请参加一场圣诞晚会，本来这种邀请该是好事，这说明了即使是新人上位，彭格列也未被人小看。可这对泽田纲吉来说便是天大的酷刑，他这会儿正愁眉苦脸地托腮看向桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，努力在脑内反覆背诵酒名、产地与年份。Reborn才刚离开，泽田纲吉就想甩手不干，于是也很干脆地放任自己往后躺倒向沙发背，软着身颓靡地放松自己。

Reborn介绍这些葡萄酒的话语他听着就像催眠曲，一开始他还能记得勃艮第、波尔多，顶多再记一个耳熟能详的普罗旺斯，但越听Reborn讲到后头他越是搞不清他们现在到底讲到哪个区域了，更别说Reborn介绍完法国的产区后竟然还开始讲起了义大利。诚然义大利葡萄酒可谓是世界第一大产量之地，年产量高达五十亿公升，可重点是，他脑容量就那个样，难道不能体谅他一点，一次讲一个国家就好了吗？

他是真记不住的，Reborn又不是不知道。

他现在满脑子也只剩下法国最贵的酒是1945年的Romanee-Conti，售价高达55.8万美元，贵到泽田纲吉只会想到底是哪个脑子有什么问题的人才会想去买它？喝了心疼，收藏了嫌浪费。

再来就是让泽田纲吉更印象深刻的庞巴杜夫人。据Reborn的说法是，当时Romanee-Conti还不叫这个名字。酒庄一开始是由修道院起家，几经易手后成为La Romanee，可那时的经营者后来也由于债务缠身，不得不售出那个时代已然被公认为最顶尖的葡萄酒庄园。而酒庄所有权的竞争者便是当时赫赫有名的两名人物－－法国国王路易十五的堂兄弟，Prince de Conti；与法国国王路易十五最受宠的情妇，Mme de Pompadour，庞巴杜夫人。Reborn详尽地介绍了庞巴杜夫人的来历，从她才貌兼备，能歌善舞会写剧本，自己闯出的一番事业，到能精确掌握国王的心，为自己谋得政治上的实质权力，还亲自操控过战场、画过作战图，不只如此，她更是引领了十八世纪法国的时尚艺术潮流，推动人文科学与文化，在各个方面都颇有成就，可喻为世界上最强情妇。然而无论庞巴杜夫人有多厉害，也依然抵不过国王的堂兄弟－－由酒名便可知，最后冠上的是国王堂兄弟的名号。

泽田纲吉听Reborn钜细靡遗地讲古了老半天，可对他来说真有点太过深入了，于是他开始走神，想着Reborn到底怎么能够背出这么多小细节？也不知道他脑袋是怎么抽的，不小心对了下年份，突然茅塞顿开："Reborn！你该不会认识庞巴杜夫人吧？"

被打断话语的Reborn停顿了一会儿，挑起眉，不知道他的学生又要做什么妖，却还是淡定回应："不，我那时候根本就还没出生。"

泽田纲吉听闻失望地扁下嘴："切，我还以为你说了这么多，其实是想表达像庞巴杜夫人这样才貌兼备精链能干的美女其实也是你曾经的情人之一。"

Reborn维持着讲课的姿势面无表情地看着泽田纲吉，末了，叹了口气。泽田纲吉看出了他导师眼里的无奈与不爽，无奈于他竟然能联想到那种地方，不爽于自己学生的大胆走神。

Reborn开口道："庞巴杜夫人在世时间为1721年到1764年间，你别想着最贵的Romanee-Conti是在1945年诞生就以为庞巴杜夫人活到了那时候，就算是，她也224岁了。至于我，很不巧，那个时候我还未成年。你要是对于我的感情史这么有兴趣，我改天可以专门开一堂课讲给你听。至于现在，我本来是为了能加深你的印象特地去阐述每瓶酒后的故事，不过看来这种方式你不喜欢，我们还是恢复平常那种教学模式吧，简单粗暴点。"Reborn和蔼道："接下来我就只介绍酒名、产地与年份，我每介绍一个你就复诵二十遍，要是你没背下来我就拧下你的头，你觉得这样如何？"

由列恩变成的手枪抵在泽田纲吉的太阳穴上，Reborn表面上语气温和但在那之下波涛汹涌的威胁气场，即使泽田纲吉知道他的导师并不会真的杀了他，他还是不敢说不。

于是在接下来的时间里，泽田纲吉真的就只能苦着脸背诵那些标签上的英文字母与数字，顺道听自己的导师讲解哪一年份的葡萄酒因气候优良，葡萄收成丰厚，甜而圆润饱满，导致那一年酿造出来的葡萄酒普遍质地更加完美。他的导师在讲解时更是慢条斯理地将所有红酒分别倒进前方摆着的无数玻璃高脚杯里，看得泽田纲吉直皱脸－－他真的对喝酒没兴趣，看到要喝完这么多酒他就感到无力与心慌。

虽然每一杯都只有五分之一的量，可全部的五分之一加起来量还是很可观的。他都不知道他这样喝下来会不会醉－－鉴于他从未真的喝过酒，他想不出任何能当作参考的过去经验。

Reborn告诉他喝葡萄酒的步骤，比如说人们说的色香味俱全，按照字面意义来说，第一步便是用眼睛观察颜色，通透度和有无杂质；再来是摇晃高脚杯，看液体的稠度，比如说如果看到液体从杯壁滑落至平面时看起来更加缓慢浓稠，那么这瓶葡萄酒的甜度就会更高；接下来的第二步是闻，闻它的香气，是醇厚还是淡然，有无新鲜花果香，还是薄荷木质皮革味；第三步才是喝，品尝甜份多寡、酸度高低、单宁强弱和酒精浓度。

基于葡萄酒是必须要醒酒的种类，Reborn没用醒酒器，也懒得自己摇，便让泽田纲吉自己先待着等一会儿，顺便将方才提到的那些红酒记得更牢靠些。Reborn一走，泽田纲吉便失去了聚精会神的所有精力，老实说整个空间飘着的葡萄酒味也开始让他有些发晕。

也不知道过了多久，泽田纲吉都快睡着了，甫一听到Reborn踏着长廊的脚步声还尚未反应过来，待门一开，泽田纲吉便受惊似的反射性弹坐起来，视线往门的方向看去。Reborn挑起眉，泽田纲吉看了一段时间，又松口气倒了回去。

有时候Reborn也搞不明白自己学生的脾性，平时看起来好像很怕他，可偶尔还是会按着他自己的喜好行事，这种时候泽田纲吉就会忘了他自己其实是很畏惧自己的导师的。

Reborn坐在拉过来的木椅上，脚尖踢了踢泽田纲吉的小腿胫骨："坐好。"

泽田纲吉爬了起来，颓靡地继续托腮，直言道："临时抱佛脚是没用的，我记不起来，明天的晚会我就算品尝了红酒肯定也只是胡言乱语一番。你这倒了十五瓶红酒，我不觉得我能喝完。"

"品红酒是品一小口，我倒了五分之一不是要你把那五分之一全喝完，就算你喝不完也还有我。"Reborn抬手将第一杯红酒挪到泽田纲吉眼前："再来我这么做也是有用意的，是帮你也是帮我。我们都不知道你酒量如何，你要是能全喝完还不醉那我也不需要担心什么，就怕你只喝几口就开始头昏脑胀，这就得小心了。你要知道不是所有家族的首领都像你一样是个傻白甜，运用交际应酬逼着你不得不喝酒会是常态，你必须先做好心理准备，知道你自己的底线在哪，这样才能做到更好的保护自己，也才省得我麻烦。"

泽田纲吉在Reborn的视线下终于不得不放弃逃跑的心态，而且Reborn也说得很有道理，他是该知道自己的底线在哪。于是泽田纲吉拿起高脚杯，被Reborn纠正了一遍姿势，托着他的手移到了正确位置，以食指拇指捏着最底部的细长圆柱，其余指头托着圆形底部。

Reborn抽回手："按照刚才说的步骤，先看颜色，轻晃几下看液体落下的程度，然后低下头去嗅它的味道，再接着品尝一口。"

泽田纲吉全都照做了，接着抿了一口，含在嘴里，继续听Reborn道："醒酒也是一门学问，时间要放得正好并不容易。葡萄酒就像一名少女，在二八年华正是含苞待放的时候，最是迷人；要是放得再久一些，三十而立，还可说是风韵犹存；待到知命之年，六十好几，大约是食之无味弃之可惜；要是一不小心真放到了七老八十，那么这瓶红酒味道绝对是走针的，是真该丢了。"

泽田纲吉吞下口中红酒，狐疑嘀咕："也不一定吧。"泽田纲吉看向Reborn，纳闷道："你也七老八十了啊，可我觉得还是满迷......"人的。泽田纲吉连忙想起自己在干嘛，把那两个字咽了回去，将酒杯放到桌上推到Reborn面前，回归主题道："我喝不出什么其他味道，对我来说这就只是葡萄和酒的味道。"

Reborn定定地看了他很久，才又悠闲地继续道："我猜也是，谅你也喝不出来。其实这些味道随便说说就好，能真的闻出什么的大概也不多，大部分都是装腔作势，就看谁装得更有自信。我刚才去列了张表格，你就随便背几个，要是有人问你闻出或是喝出什么味道，你就自己填个空就行。"

Reborn说不需要品得这么认真，泽田纲吉本该是松口气的，却又听着觉得有些不满，便道："我是喝不出来，可你又喝得出来了？还是你其实也是装腔作势的一员？你喝一次给我看看？"

Reborn只是无趣地接过高脚杯，随意地晃了晃："我有红酒品鉴师资格证，这些酒我喝到都懒得喝了，随便看一眼大概就知道是哪一个牌子和年份的红酒，对我来说这太没技术含量了。"不过Reborn说归说，也还是喝了那么一口，泽田纲吉猜想Reborn大概是在兑现刚才说的那番承诺－－喝不完也没差，反正还有他。Reborn品尝完后接着说："这一款红酒还是挺好分辨的。我看你这么不满，不然你再试试？这次喝得仔细一点，要是真没想法我再公布答案。"

红酒杯再一次堆到泽田纲吉面前，泽田纲吉叹了口气，省略了看的动作，拿起来闭上眼闻了闻，又喝了一口，最后放下酒杯，张开眼看向Reborn，眼里突然有着雀跃，还挺有成就感："我也突然觉得满好分辨的，是咖啡味！你平常爱喝的那种，对不对？"

"......"

老实说Reborn根本不知道该说什么......说真的，要说什么？你可能闻到喝到的全都是我沾到杯缘上的唾沫？

大概是Reborn表情太过高深莫测，事出无常必有妖，泽田纲吉在Reborn的沉默里莫名领会了他的意思，随即失望道："喔......那就是你刚去喝咖啡了。"甚至见缝插针地嘀咕抱怨："既然教得这么累就休息啊，不就是个晚会吗？教我个大概，让我意思意思喝个一两口能蒙混过去就好了，反正你又不是不会不跟我去。下次再找时间慢慢教我也是可以的。"

"因为明天不是我陪你，我是真的不会跟你去。"Reborn觉得自己开始头疼了："你还记得吗？上礼拜你给了我任务，正好就是明天行动。"

泽田纲吉顿了下，看了过去，微弱地犹疑道："......那你向我拍桌，把任务推掉？"

师徒两人对看了一阵，泽田纲吉发觉显然说服Reborn是不可能的，只好将注意力放回眼前的其余红酒上："好吧，我继续喝。"

泽田纲吉每一杯都按照Reborn说的步骤慢慢喝，除了酸甜涩和葡萄味浓淡的差别外还是没能品尝到什么其余味道，喝完全靠盲猜。Reborn也没说对或错，就是看他先喝过一遍，才在他品尝完后说出那瓶酒该有的味道，供他参考。泽田纲吉一开始还会重新再喝一遍当作对照，不过喝到后来他觉得自己实在没什么慧根，于是也就放弃了。而且不知道为什么，他满脑子想的还是那股咖啡味，大概是平常闻过太多次，太过熟悉了，那味道简直如同洗脑般挥之不去。

泽田纲吉总算品尝完十五杯红酒，他将身子缩回沙发里，以动作表示他真的不愿意再喝了。Reborn确实没为难他，开始帮他解决剩下的红酒，只是泽田纲吉在想，Reborn不还在说要测出他的底线在哪吗？他还没醉，Reborn已经先收手了，这是正常的吗？

不过泽田纲吉也没想深究，反正现在能换泽田纲吉当个旁观者，观看Reborn以标准的姿势喝红酒。Reborn的手指轻夹底部晃动杯底，唇间抵着杯缘让红紫色的液体滑进口中。其实泽田纲吉认为Reborn的姿态永远是闲散优雅的，不急不躁，看着就像观赏一幅动态的画，无声地吸引着别人的视线。泽田纲吉看了许久，直到Reborn将高脚杯扣回桌面，起唇道："可惜，现在就放得有点过久了。"

泽田纲吉看着高脚杯上的手指移动到另外一杯上，想起Reborn对葡萄酒的比喻，还是无法苟同，便道："哪有那么夸张，我还是很喜欢啊。"

"......"Reborn拾起另一杯红酒，挺想回 '你连喝都没喝，是喜欢个鬼'，不过Reborn无视了他的话。泽田纲吉的脸色是被酒精染出来的红，他甚至想起了泽田纲吉一开始未说完的迷人两字，他有理由怀疑泽田纲吉根本不知道自己在说什么。于是Reborn只看了他一眼，便道："26口红酒。你的量就只有这样。"

泽田纲吉也无视了他的话，只看Reborn用表情再一次嫌弃起放了过久的红酒，不满地继续开口："我不信真的有差这么多，你让我也喝喝看？"

Reborn点着下巴往旁示意："那边几杯随便你拿，自己喝。"

"不，我要喝你喝过的。"泽田纲吉道，还指定了起来："就你现在这一杯好了，这样才有参照点不是吗？"

Reborn才刚又拿了一杯，喝到底，这会儿杯子是空的，口腔里还含着些酒液。Reborn下意识看了眼酒杯，最后将口中的液体吞下，淡定道："没了，我吞下去了。"

"那就下一杯。"泽田纲吉不屈不饶。

"全部都是一口的量。"Reborn道："我喝了就等于你没有，你想喝就必须自己喝。"

泽田纲吉皱眉，过了许久才又舒展开，好像想到了什么解决办法："那你喂我不就好了？你喝了，我也喝了，同一个时间点的，很公平。"

"泽田纲吉。"Reborn看着自己的学生良久，才道："我大概说错了，你应该只有25口的量。"

"我没醉，我觉得我还满清醒的啊，我知道我在干嘛。"泽田纲吉再一次皱眉，为自己辩驳。

"不，你不知道你在干嘛，你脑子已经傻了。"Reborn毫不留情，还思考着反正这些红酒也已经接触到空气满久了，不合他的口味，不如剩下的几杯就倒掉吧，别让泽田纲吉有机会犯傻就是了。

可泽田纲吉没给他机会，在Reborn决定好的那刹那，泽田纲吉已经拿起了一杯红酒抵着唇将液体含进口中，拉过Reborn的脸，对上Reborn的唇吻了过去，顺道将液体也送了进去。

泽田纲吉退开了一点，舔了舔唇，咂巴着嘴，偏了下头，接着对上Reborn的眼，才道："你看，我觉得没有什么差别，我还是满喜欢的，很迷人啊。"

"......"

"真的。"泽田纲吉再次认真强调："你觉得呢？"

Reborn从来没有这样强制让自己冷静过，他把泽田纲吉的手从自己脸上扯下来："我觉得你可能喝第一口的时候就醉了。"Reborn开始觉得有些不妙，明天的晚会可能凶多吉少，泽田纲吉可能滴酒都不能沾："我会让狱寺隼人帮你挡下所有酒，你就用日本二十岁才成年来推拖所有敬酒，你应该办得到吧？"

泽田纲吉还是嘴硬，哼声道："我是真没醉。"随即又想起来："Reborn，我十八岁了。"

"又怎样？"Reborn是真的有些烦了，有一部份是觉得非常棘手，还觉得再这样下去形式绝对会往他不希望成真的方向发展。他现在只想把泽田纲吉弄到床上，哄他去睡觉。

泽田纲吉继续说："我和二八年华只差两岁。"

"嗯。"Reborn不想回应了，从一连串下来的字词里他要是还不知道泽田纲吉到底想表达什么那他就真的是彻底的白痴了："好了，你该睡了。"

Reborn不管泽田纲吉的抗议，直接将泽田纲吉拽起来，半拖半抱地将人送回床边，压到床上，盖好棉被。

泽田纲吉在Reborn要转身离开时，拉住了Reborn的手："你不信我？"

Reborn转回身，低下头对上泽田纲吉的橙色瞳眸，半晌后才道："信了才可怕。"

泽田纲吉思考片刻，点了点头，却还是没放开Reborn的手，问道："我醒了你会信吗？"

"那要等你醒了再说，放手。"

"晚会也会陪我去？"

"如果我信了那我就会知道我不用陪你去。你是真没醉，说的所有一切都是真的，我还陪你去做什么？这世界上没有这么好的事，很多事都需要二择一。你可以放手了。"

泽田纲吉再次思考了一会儿，摇头道："Reborn，你知道酒后吐真言吗？真醉了，说的也是真话。这世界上还是有很多事是不需要二择一的，就像刚刚的吻也是。"

Reborn由衷地感到喝醉的泽田纲吉真的不好打发："你不是才说你没醉？"

"喝醉的人说自己没醉你信？"

Reborn诡异地打量他片刻，才开口叹气："好，你放手我就信你酒后吐真言，反正最后还是要等你睡醒才能再做决定。"

隔天，泽田纲吉迷茫地从床上苏醒，实在想不起昨天自己怎么回到床上的，他只记得最后坐在沙发里观看Reborn喝酒，不知道看了多长时间，反正后面他是没了记忆的。

泽田纲吉想到今天晚上的晚会就觉得头疼，实在很想翘掉不去，再加上Reborn不会陪他一起，他实在没什么信心能做好。泽田纲吉出了房间，进了首领办公室，看着桌上成堆的文件也觉得麻烦，要不是Reborn逼他每天都得看多少数量的文件，他也很想甩手不干。

泽田纲吉叹着气还是决定赶紧把今天的份做完，大概是昨天喝完酒睡得特别好的关系，他今天其实身心都满舒畅的，多少让他心情好上了那么一点。

这时Reborn开门走了进来，泽田纲吉抬头对自己的导师说了声早，便又托着腮咬着笔继续低下头看文件。泽田纲吉感受到Reborn一直放在他身上的视线，自己的导师也不像往常那样迳自坐到沙发上悠闲地喝咖啡，遂有些疑惑地抬起头："怎么了吗，Reborn？"

Reborn为这反应了然："昨天喝酒后的事你忘了吧？"

泽田纲吉迷茫地眨了两下眼，才道："我做了什么吗？我的记忆确实只差不多到我喝完红酒为止......我会发酒疯？"

Reborn不知道是该安心还是该遗憾，总之点了头："挺疯的，连我都感到害怕。不过这对你来说应该是好消息，因为你现在的反应让我确定了你没有我不行，所以今天的任务我会推给别人，就算你说不行也没得反驳，就是这样。还有，你在会场上只能喝一口酒，敬一次主办人的就行了，其他的我会帮你喝。"

泽田纲吉还是很茫然，虽然Reborn突然改口说会陪他去让他满安心的，可这样的突然反而让他觉得这其中一定有哪里不对劲，甚至开始让他感到有些惊慌："呃......我昨天到底做了什么？我以为我喝二十几口应该是没问题的，昨天不是大概到那里才醉的吗？"

Reborn没打算给他任何一点能想起来的提示，只道："无论你喝几口才醉都无所谓，反正我是不想应付酒醉的你，你意外地酒醉后比较聪明，很难糊弄，很麻烦。"

泽田纲吉低下头努力回忆昨天自己的记忆到底有没有露出什么蛛丝马迹，无论如何他也只能想到他差点说出迷人两字，和对着Reborn品尝红酒的样子看直了眼这两件事。可泽田纲吉越想越心慌，越想越觉得自己是不是真不受控制做了什么事，比如说酒后表白了之类的......想想Reborn今天的举动真的满反常，平常根本不是这样的，所以昨天一定发生了什么......连Reborn都不太想面对的事。

泽田纲吉握紧笔，紧到指节都发白了，才巍颤颤抬起眼问："呃、我是不是......有没有可能，那个什么......嗯......和你......？"

"......和我什么？"

泽田纲吉对于要不要问出口这点有点犹豫，可他憋着气憋了许久，最后还是觉得自己完全受不了不知道到底发生了什么事。看Reborn的态度是绝对不会说的，这让他很是忐忑，于是最终还是鼓起勇气问道："我对你......说了我喜欢你之类的？"

反正如果没有他就打哈哈糊弄过去就好了，Reborn大概也不会太在意这点。

"......还是那个发酒疯里满常见的乱亲人？"泽田纲吉努力想了一下曾经小春对他说过的那些少女漫常出现的场景，努力让自己可能做出的事合理化："到处乱抱人？拉着人的手不让人走？那类的发酒疯？"

"......"Reborn诡异地停顿了很久，才开口道："你为什么会这么认为？"

"......"泽田纲吉也揣测了很久Reborn的反应才道："......少女漫画都这样演的？"

Reborn点头，大概是突然被这理由说服了，倏地放松下来。也觉得他自己是不是太过小题大作了，酒醉的人行事本来就不需要太过当真，泽田纲吉估计就真的只是脑抽，指不定还能当玩笑揶揄，便好笑道："你是不是要表达喜欢我是不知道，不过你确实是亲了我，也有拉过我的手还没打算让我离开，说实话，你的发酒疯真的满厉......"

可Reborn忘了，泽田纲吉说的是少女漫画，而少女漫画的情节展开一般都是......

Reborn话没说完，便眼睁睁地看着泽田纲吉脸色瞬间爆红，在对上视线的下一秒，人已经攀着桌子的边缘，舍弃椅子，迅速地躲到办公桌下面了。

Reborn觉得脑抽的其实是他自己。

"......"

"......"

"......你要不要解释一下你的反应？"

"呃......不、呃......对不起......"

"......"

"......"

"......你不要告诉我，你那是真的酒后吐真言？"

"......你希望我说是还是不是？"

两人一阵沉默。

Reborn隔了很久才缓慢道："......可以是，是，吧。"

泽田纲吉也才微弱地回应："喔......那就......是，是，吧。"

"......嗯。"

"......嗯。"

Reborn看着还是空无一人的办公桌，才道："那你是不是该出来了？"

"呃、不太敢......我觉得我腿软了。"

Reborn大概是真的老了，他竟然想不起曾经有过这样青涩的青春恋爱喜剧场景。好吧，他曾经的经验大概都是跳过这一阶段直接进入比较成人化的地方－－还不是因为这次的对象比较特别，他不想随意拉上床，也不想自己的学生在哪一天突然开始后悔。他一直都希望给予自己的学生最好的前程似锦，可在感情上到底什么才是最好的？他确实不认为自己有好到哪去，撇开那些曾经的情史不说，他也不会是什么太过体贴的人，更何况他们的年龄差就摆在那，说穿了，要不是因为这张脸，要不是因为诅咒让他现在还能是青年人的样子，他真不认为自己的学生还会有这样的悸动。

他自己动心是没什么问题，烂在心里也不会太在意，可泽田纲吉是未来可期的人，本是不该栽在他手里的。

奈何泽田纲吉的举动实在是......挺深得他心，让他开始思考拱手让人可不像是他会做的事。

Reborn绕过办公桌，坐到了椅子上，将椅子滑开退到后头，看向缩在桌子底下的人，脚尖踢了踢对方："你昨天的胆子去哪了？"

"我就喝醉了嘛！我根本不知道啊！"泽田纲吉还是捂着脸，像个真正的青年人拼劲呐喊，没能遮掩的耳朵全染上了红。

"行吧，那么你是哪时候开始想这么做的？"Reborn开始了询问。

"呃......"泽田纲吉支支吾吾道："自然而然、我不知道，十六岁吧。"

"......我那时候不还是个婴儿吗？你喜好也是够诡异的。"

"不是啊......"泽田纲吉微弱地反驳："那时候只是觉得如果能一直在一起就好......还没有特别有那样的想法......就只是意识到我不太希望你离开之类的......后来知道你其实不是真的婴儿后......才突然明白过来，可能，可能可以吧。虽然我也没打算说出口，毕竟以你来说我大概就真的是个小孩子，怎么想也都挺......怪的。感觉你不会答应。"

"确实一开始是没想答应。"Reborn看着泽田纲吉再度缩了缩身子，才道："不过那是我的问题，是我认为你可以有更好的选择。"

泽田纲吉这会儿才将手移开，不满地看向自己的导师，扁着嘴道："你有什么不好，其他人要是说起彭格列十代目，会说他有世界上最强的伴侣，有什么不好？"

"......"Reborn深深地克制了一下自己，才开口："好吧，反正我答应你了，你该滚出来了。"

"喔......"泽田纲吉缓慢地爬了出来，在Reborn面前站直了身体，然后看了看自己被占据的椅子，支吾道："嗯......那、那你是不是该起来了？"

"......"

Reborn确实站了起来，不过向前了一步，迫使泽田纲吉不得不向后退，抵上了桌沿。Reborn的双手撑在泽田纲吉两侧，低下头端详泽田纲吉的表情，那双橙色的眼眸有些轻颤，大概是有些紧张惶恐，而那之中倒映着他的影子。确实是很认真地在好好看着他啊。Reborn在心里感叹，心里的撩动不自觉让他倾身而上，在泽田纲吉唇上落下一吻。

Reborn沉吟一声，退了开来，才道："昨天的回礼，不过估计你不记得了。"

"嗯......那、"泽田纲吉红着脸，拉住Reborn的手，滑落到指尖，让退开的对方再一次靠向自己："再一次。那个、再一次。"

纯情到有些腻歪的可怕。

可Reborn感受着自己前半指节覆上的温热，竟不受控制地再一次倾身而去。

末了，他想，好吧，算了，反正他早该知道自己是不可能离开这个蠢学生的。


	2. 后篇

圣诞节的晚会进行的还算顺利，至少泽田纲吉没在礼仪上出什么差错，平稳地在会场里交际了两小时，期间确实如Reborn所言只喝了一口酒便以身体微恙为由拒绝了接下来的敬酒。泽田纲吉认为他没被为难有很大一部份原因是因为他身边站着的人是里世界中最广为人知的第一杀手。总的来说，不想惹是生非、有长眼的人多少都不会在第一杀手的眼皮子底下搞出什么幺蛾子。泽田纲吉乐得轻松，特别感叹幸好 Reborn最后还是决定与他同行。

老实说泽田纲吉其实挺烦那些家族首领办个晚会都像在搞突袭，他认为起码也要两周前发出邀请函才能让宾客有时间能推掉其他行程去参加聚会。不得不参加的原因除了表达自己对主办家族拥有真挚的诚意之外，也是告诉对方自己很乐意结交这样的同盟－－即使泽田纲吉认为真心这么想的大概不多，放眼望去那些在里世界摸滚打爬多年的家伙们大多笑里藏刀，也许都恨不得有哪个家族的人先行犯下错误让他们有理由向其宣战。

只是虚有其表的和乐融融，应付起来特别累人也特别无聊。

吉留涅罗家族的尤尼、杰索家族的白兰、西蒙家族的古里炎真和加百罗涅家族的迪诺这些较为相熟的几位首领不一定会到场，不同家族之间也会有一些不成文根深蒂固的条条框框在，有些早已订立了契约井水不犯河水，并不是每一个家族之间都有友好的互利互惠关系。大概也就彭格列比较奇葩一点，因为发展得稍微比其他家族还要庞大了些，所以所有家族在彭格列面前都要先敬畏三分，以至于送到彭格列的邀请函不胜枚举，让泽田纲吉一看到信封就开始头疼。

泽田纲吉知道有不少家族等的就是这一刻－－一位新上任的年轻首领，什么都不懂，最适合在初场合里接受暗地里的评鉴。要是有能力，继续结交下去和乐而不为？可要是不如期望，打垮彭格列肯定就是绝佳时刻了。

泽田纲吉完全不希望因为自己的失误而导致这样的后果，所以他才会那么极力希望Reborn能陪他一起去－－只要能给他壮胆就好。再一次强调，泽田纲吉真的很讨厌那些家族首领不在两周前递上邀请函，要不然他怎么可能会在晚会当天安排Reborn去跑任务？又不是头壳坏掉到不能思考。

一年的最后一天，泽田纲吉再一次置身于会场中。在彭格列大宅里早已经叹过好几次气，这会儿还是想在心里叹气。真的只想吐槽这些人怎么一天到晚都在办晚宴，互相请来请去真没个消停。还好这一次他没让Reborn跑任务，没有意外地还能抓到Reborn来陪他一道赴会。

事不过三。泽田纲吉猜想第三次过后Reborn可能就会开始放生他，现在还能有这样的待遇实属不易，且行且珍惜。

泽田纲吉不出所料在开场白结束后被主办的首领拉住客套了一番。这个家族在黑手党世界里是前五有名的有钱，从一进会场就能得知，内部装饰极具奢华，不是黄金就是钻石，还有不少古董级别的收藏，提供的餐点据说也是请了米其林三星的主厨亲自下场准备，还安排了几场国际剧团的表演活动，全都让泽田纲吉感慨万恶的金钱力量－－有钱就是能任性。

主办首领亲自拎了两杯红酒，递向泽田纲吉。按照彭格列惯有的标准流程，跟随在首领身边的首当其冲得先确认一遍有无掺杂非法药物，反正这传了百年的惯例其余家族已经见怪不怪，甚至他们自己也纷纷效仿，部分家族更是创出了他们自己的一套试毒方式。

人嘛，还是怕死的较多。

泽田纲吉从主办首领接过高脚杯，Reborn便轻巧地将那杯红酒拎了过去，随意地晃了晃，连看也没看抿下一口便交还到泽田纲吉手中。这让主办首领侧目了好久，大概是没见过这年头竟然还有人胆敢以肉身试毒。随着科技进步，能试毒的方法千百种，何必冒着风险以身试验？可随着科技的进步，掩藏药剂的手法也更上一层楼，这会儿能万全测出毒药反应的其实还真只能靠肉身来尝。主办首领想完这一点，不禁感慨起彭格列新任首领部下的忠诚度。殊不知，这只不过是因为世界第一杀手嗅觉足够灵敏，尝那一口只是作秀，早在闻到气味的那一刻便已知其结果。

泽田纲吉举起高脚杯与视线齐平，透过光打量色泽，接着轻轻晃了晃，微低下头闭上眼凑近杯口嗅了起来。在主办首领视线看不到的地方，Reborn在泽田纲吉的后腰点了点，简单地划下几个字：45，R-C。

泽田纲吉顿了下，没忍住抬起眼震惊地看向主办首领。万恶的金钱力量，有钱就是能任性。这根本就是泽田纲吉认为脑子坏掉的人才会买的红酒。于是泽田纲吉几乎是失语地脱口而出："1945年的Romanee-Conti......这款红酒实在是......实在是......"泽田纲吉想说实在是太神经病的贵了，硬是改了改口，接道："太过珍贵......我何其有幸。"

这话一出，主办首领眼里露出了意外与钦佩，估计是没能想到彭格列新上任的年轻首领竟然只靠视觉与嗅觉便能辨别出红酒的年份与品牌。再说，能找到识货的人－－懂得这瓶酒的珍贵之处－－很好地满足了主办首领的虚荣心，于是在接下来的几十分钟里主宾相谈甚欢，直到其余家族首领过来与主办首领敬酒寒暄。

泽田纲吉方才喝过一口，可因为实在太过震惊，完全没能尝出什么特别的味道。这会儿他看没了他的事，便溜到阳台角落狠命唏嘘一番，还要克制住自己千万别手抖，免得一不小心把这好几千万给摔没了。

"整杯都是钱啊，这个。"泽田纲吉瞪着手里的高脚杯咕哝道。

Reborn讽道："给你个喝不出差别的人品尝就算几千万也是暴殄天物。"

泽田纲吉没有理会Reborn的嘲讽，只道："所以我现在才要来好好品尝看看，没准能喝出什么不同的味道来也说不定！"

只不过，泽田纲吉才刚抬起手将嘴唇抵上杯缘，便被Reborn给挡了下来，将拿着高脚杯的手压回栏杆处。

"我说过你在会场上只能喝一口。"

泽田纲吉震惊地看向Reborn，对于此话感到不可置信，张了张口，才道："我应该......没有喝到一口？我觉得只有半口？"

Reborn就像在看傻子："你以为你能蒙混过关？"

"可是......"泽田纲吉看了看那杯红酒，再看向Reborn："......这可是Romanee-Conti？这可不是什么随随便便就能买到的酒？就......让我再试一口？"

Reborn挑起眉："所以，你已经抱持了在会场上无法克制地拉住我、抱住我、亲吻我的决心，无论如何也要喝这第二口？"

"......"

这番指控让泽田纲吉的脸瞬间红了起来，即使他根本什么也不记得，可他还是瞄向那杯红酒，真的开始犹豫退缩了起来。可他想了想，他当初也喝了二十几口红酒才真醉到毫无记忆，没道理这会儿喝两口就会出事啊？于是他抬眼瞄了下Reborn，又垂下眼看了会儿红酒，最后才小声道："我觉得......应该没问题吧，才两口而已。"

Reborn听不出情绪地嗯了一声，居高临下地看着他，最后才道："好吧，既然你都这么说了。"Reborn倏地笑了一下，很明显这又是一个反常，于是泽田纲吉脑内立刻警铃作响，瞪大眼防御性地后退了两步。可这次是Reborn没给他时间，他就着泽田纲吉捏着高脚杯的手将紫红色液体送入口中，跟着他后退的脚步往前踏去，接着向前倾身，凑到泽田纲吉面前。泽田纲吉反射性地往后仰了仰，才发现自己已经退到了真正的角落，后背已经靠到了冰冷的栏杆。

Reborn又往前了一步，巧妙地换了一个角度，让泽田纲吉的后背贴上宽厚的石柱－－真正意义上能挡住所有任何可能视线的地方－－将泽田纲吉困在狭小的空间里，才低下头缓慢地将距离缩小至零。留存于口中的温热液体在亲吻里渐渐送入另一人口中，柔软的唇舌趁着空隙侵入交缠，在炙热里伴随着微弱的气流放大了葡萄酒的香气。泽田纲吉在这之中竟然初次尝到了所谓的不同种风味，有些苦涩，却又带了些许初晨的玫瑰花香。

那样的清香令人流连忘返，温和的唇齿交融又更是使人沉醉。

Reborn离开泽田纲吉的唇，看着人缓慢睁开迷茫的眼。他带动泽田纲吉的手将杯缘送到泽田纲吉唇边，抵住他的唇，微微下压，低声道："还喝不喝？"

泽田纲吉反应过来后脸上再度慢慢爬上了红，对于这样的问题迟迟说不出任何一个答案－－好像怎么回答都不对。说得好像如果他说要喝那Reborn就会继续亲吻他一样，可要是说不想那泽田纲吉肯定就是在说谎。

Reborn笑了声，以杯缘点了点泽田纲吉的唇："前些时候不还说要是有人提及彭格列十代目，会说他拥有世界上最强的伴侣？这会儿不敢昭告天下了？"

泽田纲吉还是红着脸没能回上话。

Reborn见状也没多为难他，本来也就是意思意思地调侃一下，这会儿手中的酒杯转向自己，自顾自抿着酒品尝了起来。泽田纲吉的视线从Reborn的嘴唇渐渐往下滑到滚动的喉头，莫名不自觉也咽了咽口水，连忙撇开眼重新向上看回Reborn的眼。

说不想继续真的是骗人的。

泽田纲吉思绪被牵引，微动，往前凑上，在Reborn唇上很快地落下一个轻点，红着脸道："那你......你多喂我几口，我不就敢了？"

Reborn凝视泽田纲吉的脸良久，末了才叹气地再度抬起手将所有酒喝完，然后另一手按了把自己学生的脑袋，将他的脑袋转向，朝下压到栏杆外去吹风去："你往后还是只能喝一口。我是说真的，你真的不行。"

泽田纲吉脑袋上压着一只手，手劲大到让他挣扎不能，疵牙裂嘴之余听闻此话还是觉得自己很冤枉："什么啊......这是你的错吧？不是你先开始的吗？还有我应该没醉吧......"

"你只要沾上任何一丁点酒，我就不会相信你任何一句话。死心吧，你在这点上已经没有任何信用了。"

"......"

泽田纲吉忍了许久，最后还是决定闭上嘴叹了口气。对于执着的Reborn他已经放弃了争论，反正他是争不赢的，只能在长久的沉默后才又开口道。

"呃......我有点想回家了。"

"再等一会儿。"

"......为什么？......我们来的够久了吧，应该可以走了？"

Reborn瞄了眼泽田纲吉："不，你的脸还是不行。"

"......我的脸怎么了？"

"太红了，一看就知道喝醉了，蠢到不行。"

"......"泽田纲吉想了很久，才终于鼓起勇气微弱地开口："其实......Reborn，你把手移开我可能会消得更快一点......那个占了满大的原因，真的。"

"......"

Reborn发觉自己可能也是个傻的。

FIN


	3. 无人知晓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽田纲吉不知道大家知不知道，他觉得大家应该知道，但反正他累了，无论如何，他要确保大家都知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们的一周年快乐！圣诞快乐！

泽田纲吉第一百次收到了相亲邀约，也是第七十三次俐落回绝。

“我觉得这样不行。”泽田纲吉说。

这会儿是晚上八点，泽田纲吉趴在沙发上拿着手机打游戏，他的胸前压着一双腿。

Reborn两手垂落在他背上，正津津有味地翻阅一本书，可能是什么学术期刊，也有可能是什么How to torture your students这类的闲书，虽然以Reborn的储备知识量大概不需要，且要是真有这种书此书的作者更有可能就是Reborn他自己。总之泽田纲吉没有太大的兴趣及勇气去瞄上一眼，如果是前者他看了也只想睡觉，如果是后者他可能会下意识立刻烧掉——连作者都不想确认是哪位——然后泽田纲吉本人就会惨遭毒打，试起if真有此书的书中第不知道几百种方法的方法。

Reborn听闻泽田纲吉的话语只是兴致缺缺地又翻了一页，没有回应的回应就代表示意泽田纲吉继续说下去，他看情况再决定要不要理会。

“我一直接到相亲邀请，去谈判时别家首领也会特别找一些女性来相陪，好像心存我会被色诱到的侥幸以利于谈判。”泽田纲吉快速点着手机屏幕放大招，皱紧眉聚精会神直盯血条，然而无论他怎么挣扎最后血条还是义无反顾归零，萤幕上出现GAME OVER字样，泽田纲吉倏地憋着气翻了一个身，挪动位置，屁股嵌进Reborn与沙发扶手之间的凹陷，腰背靠上扶手，头侧倒向椅背，双腿曲起，深呼吸一口气平复打了老半天结果还是死亡的悲痛情绪，按下START键重启：“但这不太对吧，不应该啊，先不说别家首领，我会收到相亲邀约不是本身就是很不合理的事吗？”

因着泽田纲吉姿势的改变，Reborn此时手中书改为落在泽田纲吉的膝头，Reborn为此感到烦燥地皱了下眉，不过很快又恢复原本闲适的姿态：“因为你没有明确下令不要再收下这些东西，会送到你桌上不是显而易见的事吗？”

“不是这个问题吧？”泽田纲吉道：“我们......不是......？”

Reborn为这延长的未完语挑眉垂眼，泽田纲吉短暂地脱离游戏抬眼，两人视线相交，泽田纲吉由下而上的眉目几乎明确地示意出“难道不是？”这样一句话。

“而且啊，”泽田纲吉低下头继续点着屏幕："你那边也有很多人自己送上门来。我其实有点不明白，大家是故意的还是......？我们难道不明显吗？"

Reborn对此倒没什么不满，也对别人的想法没有兴趣，耸肩，低下头看完手上那一页，翻面，才道：“所以呢？”

“也没有什么所以......啊、不过我们有在公众场合里接过吻吗？”泽田纲吉突然问道，老实说他还真没什么印象到底有没有过，他和Reborn成为这种关系后从来也都是放任自流，没有特别诏告天下，也没有特别隐瞒——虽然也从来没人问过，他也从没向任何人提起。

他们确实都不认为需要特别去向谁说明，泽田纲吉也不认为他们之间相处有多隐晦，应该只要有眼睛的人都能看得出来吧？只是他现在变得不那么肯定了，在获得了他和Reborn在一起后的第七十三次相亲邀约后，他开始怀疑是不是他们之间平常表态得不够明显，还是所有人纯粹只是认为他们就算搞到了一起也只是玩玩而已，只要有看得上眼的女性就会自动分离？

“公众场合接吻？有过啊。”Reborn的记忆力果然非等闲之辈，立即揶揄嘲笑：“去年在圣诞节过后的某宴会的阳台石柱旁不是有接过吻吗，喔，虽然你可能不记得，因为你......”

“啊等等等等、别这样......我记得了......我记得！”泽田纲吉赶忙阻止Reborn继续翻阅黑历史，顺便将手机抬高假装认真打游戏实则稍微遮挡一点自己脸上的微红：“反正就是因为喝酒嘛......”

因为酒量没有到很好，被威胁了再多喝一口就当众接吻，虽然真的多喝了几口——没办法，毕竟是昂贵得要死的高级酒，说什么也要多喝一点不然多浪费啊——却也被Reborn推到石柱后交换了很长久的一个混合着红酒的烈吻。

“总之确实有，只是应该没人看到。”Reborn末了做了结论，毕竟那一次他是确保了不会有人注意到才这么做的。

“然后我们就没有再在任何公众场合中接过吻了？真的只有那一次？”泽田纲吉强压下内心突升的羞耻感，持续问道。

“如果你的意思是不在我们俩的任一房间内的话。”Reborn顺口就来：“花园凉亭、回廊终点、海角沙滩、首领室门口、飞航客机上......其实还算多，不过要说都没人看到的话也不是没有可能。”

因为他们做这种事时大部分正好都在边角之隅，或者不经意间正好对到了视线、对到了感觉，然而那种时机点不外乎是大型活动比如跨年晚会或是所有人都在观赏表演、享受热闹欢愉之时，很难说会有多少人察觉。

只是别人都是偷偷来，自以为很隐秘却经常被发现，难不成他们还是反过来的吗？光明正大，却从来没被抓到过？

“可是这样还是很不合理吧？”泽田纲吉仍旧半信半疑：“我经常在你房间里过夜，你也经常到我房间过夜，这样难道还不够明显？所以其实大家应该......都是知情的......？”

“你与其在这和我讨论个没完，不如直截了当地去问还比较快吧。”

泽田纲吉沉默了一会儿，叹道：“说得也是。”

过了半晌，泽田纲吉再度抬头，眼神明亮地看向Reborn，视线停留得实在太过长久，Reborn不堪其扰，终于转头回应：“你想说什么？”

泽田纲吉笑眯了眼凑近提议：“嘿、Reborn，我们不如找个确保能让人看见的时机点......这样吧？”泽田纲吉往Reborn唇角上凑了一下，一点而过：“这样无论他们是不是早就知情，他们就都无法装傻了吧？反正不知情的话也正好能让他们知情！”

Reborn盯着近在眼前的泽田纲吉片刻，嘴角勾起：“哇喔，怎么，学得我的真传开始想整人了？”

“别这么说，我可是受害者！我收到了七十三封骚扰信件！很烦人！”泽田纲吉退开来，一脸认真，更是严厉指出：“而且还要忍受你身旁围绕着一群女人。”

“说得好像你身边就没有一样，而且你在乎过吗？”反正Reborn自己不是挺在意的，不管是他这边总是会黏上很多人或是泽田纲吉那边一堆杂七杂八的暗送秋波：“别骗人了，我可不信。”

要说真的很在乎的话泽田纲吉自己也不信，可他还是不服气地撇嘴：“......那也只能证明是我很相信你......？或者相信我们之间这个......？”泽田纲吉以手指来回比了比他们之间，心与心的距离，只是随后鸡皮疙瘩骤然升起，他自己率先受不了，于是很干脆直接放弃这个话题：“反正不能总是我在受伤，我累了。”

Reborn哼笑，过了许久才道：“我没意见，所以你想什么时候开始实行你的整人计画？”

“当然越早越好！”

其实根本说不上是整人，泽田纲吉也没有什么计画，毕竟只是当众接吻，并不需要什么特别的计画，反正看准大家都在的时机亲就是了，争取一次搞定。

不过隔天一早首当其冲遭殃的是狱寺隼人，身为好左右手的他例行公事敲响首领卧室的门，尔后惯例旋开房门打算报告今天的行程。泽田纲吉当然晓得狱寺隼人的常规习惯，决定先拿他开刀试试成效。泽田纲吉刻意等在那儿，在狱寺隼人敲响门的那一刹那兴致高昂拉着Reborn和他轰轰烈烈地接吻。

还很过分地站在门口正前方。

于是泽田纲吉荣幸看到狱寺隼人推开门后反射性立刻将门摔上的这一刻。泽田纲吉内心叹息想道：这样好像也挺不错？全彭格列上下似乎除了巴吉尔外没人会敲门后等待他的准许才进门，不知道这样多玩几次能不能让这些人改改这不良习性。

一吻毕，泽田纲吉打开房门，狱寺隼人表情空白地看着他们，瞳孔震颤，惊恐地左右来回瞪视他们，许久才战战兢兢开口：“十代目......你们？”

泽田纲吉点头默认了狱寺隼人的猜想，顺便好奇地问出长久憋在心里的不解之谜：“......你难道不知道吗？”

狱寺隼人疯狂摇头：“不可能知道吧！根本没征兆啊！是、是昨天才开始的吗？”

泽田纲吉对此表示非常疑惑：“我们已经一年了喔？是只有你不知道还是大家都不知道？”

“我、我不知道其他人知不知道，但我不知道......”

狱寺隼人的声音听着像是要窒息了，有了可能除了他以外其余人都知情的这样的猜想后很是失魂落魄，几乎是摇摇欲坠地攀扶着墙离开长廊，可能想独自去冷静一下，身为首领的左右手竟然没能察觉首领身旁这些大小事大概让他觉得自己非常失职。

泽田纲吉目送狱寺隼人离开的背影，回头对上Reborn的视线：“所以我们其实真的瞒得很好？”

虽然他们真的没有在瞒。

Reborn耸肩：“等所有人都是这反应再下定论也不迟。”

晚些时刻，所有人零零散散来到彭格列餐厅就坐，有些人还打着哈欠，狱寺隼人已经早早坐到位置上只是表情很是落寞。泽田纲吉在所有人到齐后假咳几声开始现在已经差不多该习惯的餐前发言：“嗯......这一周是绝对的假期的开始，不会有任何争斗也不需要处理任何纷争，大家可以尽情在这个年末的假期里好好放松自己......但切记，不要到处惹事生非！圣诞假期是黑手党之间放下任何成见与不愉快，有绝对不会在这期间对彼此出手的共识！所以拜托，假设在这期间你们有任何不满——我希望不会有——但拜托，无论如何，给我用力憋住！事后你们要怎么处理对方我不会过问，但假期期间千万不要给我惹麻烦！真的真的千万不要给我惹麻烦！我说得够清楚吗？”

泽田纲吉重点看了两眼最不受控的云雀恭弥，然后转向看心情受控的六道骸，最后将所有人一个个接着看过去。

云雀恭弥冷哼着撇开头，不知道是不是想当作没听到；六道骸库呼呼呼地诡笑，希望不是在打什么奇怪的主意；狱寺隼人与以往热切回应不同，低落深沉地几乎像要直接当场切腹谢罪；山本武为狱寺隼人的诡异行径多看了几眼，不过哈哈哈地答应了泽田纲吉；笹川了平一如既往喊着含意不明的极限热血地回应......

泽田纲吉只能祈祷大家真的能好好遵守：“唉......总而言之，各位，圣诞快乐！”

大家纷纷回应祝福，然后开始各自的早点，也有人拿着自己的餐盘打算先行离开。就在所有人正准备行动或聊天之际，泽田纲吉转头对Reborn低声道：“对了，Reborn，一周年快乐！”

Reborn挑了挑眉，笑了一下，没什么太大情绪起伏地回应：“喔，一周年快乐。”

然后他们自然而然地凑近交换了一个吻。当然，泽田纲吉确保自己刚刚所说的话大声到足够让在场的所有人能听到，也确保吻得足够长久能让所有人注意到。

泽田纲吉以眼角余光窥探大家的反应，却被接收到的景象弄得瑟缩起肩膀。六道骸手上的三叉戟不小心滑开戳到了正起身准备离开的云雀恭弥的脸，山本武叉下的章鱼香肠滑掉弹到狱寺隼人的头，蓝波顺手往下扯了一平的辫子......等各式各样的惨况。

于是不到两秒后，整个餐厅成了混乱的战场，长形圆形的炸弹炸药满天飞，各种武器碰撞铿锵声回绕，叫嚣咒骂源源不断，长桌裂开大半，墙壁被炸得坑洞连连，装饰瓷器不知道碎了几个，大概只有靠近Reborn的这一小块区域没有被波及到了。

泽田纲吉狠狠地叹上一口气，他没错过所有人脸上那一瞬间的惊骇，所以他猜想大概真的所有人都不知情。只是他一点成就感都没有，毕竟原先他真的以为他和Reborn非常明显，再加上眼前的混乱最后还是得要他买单，他只觉得很无力。

“我真想知道为什么没人怀疑我们之间有问题。”泽田纲吉无视了整个餐厅的混乱无奈地撑起脸拿着叉子吃起早餐：“我们不是都在彼此的房间里睡了好几次了吗？”

霎时间一侧的墙壁被失手整片轰飞，还有几声可疑的疑似被捅到了的唔噗声。

“只能夸奖彭格列房间的隔音措施做得相当完美吧。”Reborn回道。

整个餐厅刹那间陷入了可怕的寂静，所有人停止战斗看向他们，就好像在看什么这辈子绝对不想也不相信会看到的恐怖景像。言者无意，听者即使不想有心也控制不住自己，多多少少脑内都呈现了一些不可言说的画面，虽然全都是以一团马赛克收尾，毕竟真的很惊悚。

“我以为......”山本武挠着后颈，尴尬地选择措辞：“你们睡在彼此的房间很正常？以前Reborn还是小婴儿的时候你们不是就睡在同一个房间了吗？”

“而且就算十代目你可能有时候表现出了身体不适，”狱寺隼人在这场莫名其妙的混战里明白了不知情的不是只有他一人，终于摆脱了毫无意义的失魂落魄，只是现在光回想从前不当一回事并且还觉得很正常的日常景像就开始难受起来：“......正常人也只会觉得十代目你是不是又在被Reborn先生虐......训练！而不是......那个、吧！”

“呃......虽然你说的也没有错，基本上有九成九还是被虐待吧！”泽田纲吉认真道。被Reborn从后脑勺搧了一脑袋。

大家因为这样的回答松了一口气，谁也不想在泽田纲吉哪天看起来身体又不适时去脑补那样的画面了，至少有九成九可以往训练的那方面联想！

架打完了，没什么要紧的事了，所有人开始各自动作，像没事人一样坐下来吃早餐，或是拿着自己的餐点先行离开。他们架打得十分习惯，已经能办到护好自己的餐点再去破坏周遭事物，虽然泽田纲吉希望他们可以顺便习惯友爱关照一下彭格列的资产，但显然这是不切实际的妄想。

在一阵餐盘刀叉声响后，巴吉尔拿着一封信件走进，无视眼前形同废墟的餐厅——事实上这样的景像在彭格列里才叫正常，一天没上演一次宅邸的催毁他才要觉得奇怪——巴吉尔像没察觉到任何不对劲似的报告：“泽田大人，Ricco家族首领发来了晚宴邀请函，您要赴约吗？”

泽田纲吉也已经对各大家族不按牌里出牌的突袭晚宴习以为常了，只是依旧会不由自主叹上一口气，还好这次至少是有意义的：“Reborn，跟我一起去吗？”

Reborn初期同他一道赴约晚宴三次后便真的开始放生他，事不过三，其余大部分时间都是由狱寺隼人陪着的，泽田纲吉猜想这大概也是其中一个没人看得出他们在一起的原因了。

“一周年嘛，”Reborn勾起笑，回道：“不是很有纪念意义吗？去送大家一份大礼展现我们的诚意听起来不是不错？”

泽田纲吉眨眨眼，接着同他的老师一道微笑起来，危险程度不遑多让。所有人一同转开视线，不想知道这对在行为上越发相像的师徒到底要在晚宴里给出什么惨无人道的惊喜了。

这一年下来的感触说不烦燥肯定是骗人的，不在意是一回事，但时不时不间断被迫认识新女性与其周旋或得知Reborn又被一群女性搭讪包围还是很烦人就是了。虽然他们每回都各自明确拒绝了所有人，但以彭格列首领和世界第一杀手这样的名号还是够吸引人前扑后继。

Ricco家族首领这次依然将晚宴场所装饰得极具奢华，buffet餐点都是以最顶级的食材与厨师所烹饪，头一次来泽田纲吉还战战兢兢的，但去过不少晚宴后的现在反倒认为这里的环境才是最为惬意的，至少他们会为了彰显自己家族的财富与光荣将所有一切打造成最舒适豪华的模式，坚持给来宾最完美的享受体验。

“好久不见了，彭格列第十代。”Ricco家族首领从侍者手上端盘拈起红酒玻璃杯，泽田纲吉也有样学样，只是拾起后便直接交给Reborn——最高级的作弊器与试毒机。

“是的，上一次见面差不多是一年前的事了。”泽田纲吉道，Reborn光靠视觉与嗅觉便确认完是否有毒物，只是还是作秀地抿上一口，再将红酒交回到泽田纲吉手里。泽田纲吉以红酒回敬主办人，有模有样按照喝红酒的步骤品味，在只端详且嗅闻几许后，泽田纲吉感慨作弊器的便利，依照后腰处指尖划下的讯息回答：“这次是02年的Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru，您真是太有品味了！十大顶级红酒排名第二！上一回已经让人大开眼界，这一回依旧不负所望！”

当然指的是价钱。上一次是第一，这次是第二，泽田纲吉猜想下一次不需要作弊器也能大胆猜第三了。

“真不愧是彭格列第十代，我就知道这次您也一定能完美觉出这瓶红酒的来历与高贵！”

泽田纲吉神秘莫测地微笑，装模作样喝上一口，含在嘴里缓慢品尝，胡乱鬼话连篇了一通什么什么香混入了什么什么味，浓醇的口感配上内敛优雅的高单宁果甜，是名符其实一支高规格品质的红酒，只差没说出这回还是像上回一样真•神经病的贵了。

一阵宾主尽欢相谈后，泽田纲吉眼尾余光瞥见有女性开始蠢蠢欲动等待他们这边谈话结束，主办首领似乎也招来了一名少女，彭格列的情报网让泽田纲吉得知那是他的十六岁侄女。一看到这情形泽田纲吉脑仁便开始疼，打算先行动作下手为强，于是装腔作势轻咳一声，转向Reborn，换上真诚语气平稳开口：“Reborn，圣诞快乐。”

泽田纲吉向Reborn举起红酒杯敬了一敬，理论上被敬酒的人也该拿上一杯回敬，然而Reborn没有任何动作，只是散漫地“喔”了一声口头上回道一句“圣诞快乐”，接着勾起嘴角失礼地讨要：“你要送我什么礼物吗？”

泽田纲吉故作思考，接着耸肩叹气：“送啊，一周年嘛，怎么能不送呢？”语毕，泽田纲吉微笑着仰起头将红酒含进口中，扯着Reborn的领带向下一拉，准确地送上自己的唇畔。双方唇舌细密地纠缠，难分难舍地交换口中玉液琼浆，口腔里温热的气流拌和使得红酒风味余韵更加突出。Reborn一手抚上泽田纲吉拿着酒杯的手腕，一手揽过泽田纲吉的腰肢，将泽田纲吉整个人揽得更贴近自己，手掌向上延着背脊施力，胸膛紧密贴合，最后置放于后颈处，手指压进发丝，指腹贴上头皮，按压着让彼此能更加绵密地加深这个吻。

泽田纲吉听到此起彼落的各式惊呼，摔碎了一地的玻璃餐盘，一连串经历碰撞后碎裂的古董瓷器。泽田纲吉瑟瑟打颤，下意识将手指间的红酒杯攒得更紧了些，毕竟这里边还有不少酒液残留，他可不想大意浪费。

那一地砸没了的金钱听起来就不是很美好。

然而此时此刻他却是舒心的，泽田纲吉沉浸在这个吻里，对在这顷刻间主办方挥之而去的庞大数字和立刻欠上债务的不少来宾们并不真的抱歉地感到抱歉。

只是后来那个吻被大家悚然地当成彭格列第十代首领与世界最强第一杀手史上最严峻开战前夕的死亡预告之吻那就又是另外一回事了。

FIN


End file.
